


Maraas Kata

by incrediblelittlemoose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Escape, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Free Marches (Dragon Age), Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Par Vollen (Dragon Age), Past Child Abuse, Post-Dragon Age II, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Qunari, Qunari (Dragon Age) Kink, Qunari Children, Qunari Culture and Customs, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unsafe Sex, Viddathari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblelittlemoose/pseuds/incrediblelittlemoose
Summary: Amauri and her older brother must convert to the Qun or be found by the very people that would see them locked up. What she doesn't know is she will soon find the love of her life in the compound and her life will never be the same again.The Arishok is stuck in Kirkwall until he alone recovers what was stolen from him. A certain headstrong Viddathari catches his eye and he must know more.***Undergoing Major update





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever posting a fanfic! I have had this idea in my head for a while about my headcanon backstory to my Inquistor and finally decided to write it out. I am a slow writer so chapters will probably be up once a month (sooner if I can).

6th of Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon – Kirkwall

Nothing prepared her for the smell in Kirkwall. Rotting fruits and vegetables with a hint of sour body odor. Amauri pulled her hand over her nose to try and block the stench. Lokir was still holding her other hand tight enough for her to lose the circulation in her fingertips, pulling her roughly to his side when she stopped to stare at the rising statues in The Gallows.

“We have to keep moving. I don’t want even the slightest chance of someone recognizing you,” Lokir whispered to her, his eyes darting through the crowds.

“Oh, come on! You don’t honestly think that I’m going to be spotted. This far out…_ in Kirkwall? _” she hissed back, eyes narrowing at the back of his head.

She picked up her pace behind him, hand still in his grasp, before she whispered again, “If anything, they are staring at us because you are pulling me through this crowd like someone lit your ass on fire.”

He just rolled his eyes and continued pulling her towards the Qunari Compound. Stopping every now and then to make sure they weren’t being followed. Lokir had heard from some of his old friends in the city that Qunari landed in Kirkwall not that long ago and were lent space in the Docks to keep the peace. More importantly, they accepted converts and protected them. The journey over to Kirkwall from Ostwick had been a long one, nearly two weeks. Constantly living in fear that some passing nobles would recognize her as the missing Trevelyan girl.

“I don’t know what to expect from these guys, Amauri. So just please, don’t say or do anything that could get you killed,” he said to her as they descended the last set of stairs that led straight to the feared Oxmen.

She didn’t respond to him as her eyes widened at the sight of the 7-foot-tall horned giant. His skin was the color of liquid silver with bright, vibrant red markings down his chest and arms. Snow white hair that was pulled back into tight braids and violet eyes narrowed back at her.

“You are not wanted here, Basra,” a gruff voice came from the Oxman.

Lokir straightened his back and looked at the man, “We’ve come to convert to the Qun.”

His eyebrow raised, “Have you?”

“Yes, we have,” Lokir responded, still staring into his eyes.

Amauri kept her hand in his as the giant grunted in response and turned towards the gate, yelling back in a language neither of them understood. They stood there for ten minutes, sharing nervous looks between them, before the gates were pulled open. Amauri’s eyes widened as they were led into the middle of the compound by another, this one had most of one of his horns broken off. More Qunari men with varying horn shapes and different heights and she noticed the lack of their women. She could feel her heart beating faster as they turned their eyes towards them, whispering amongst themselves.

She leaned in closer to her brother and lowered her voice, “Where are all the women?”

“I don’t know,” he hissed, “try not to piss them off by asking them.”

She glared at the side of his face before righting herself when they were stopped in front of a large dais. The broken horned one barked up to two more Qunari at the top, who nodded back down and disappeared out of view. Amauri felt her brother pulling her hand to stand behind him, no emotion was shown on his face.

“The Arishok will see you now,” said the broken horned one before walking back off to his post at the bottom of the dais.

Both Amauri and Lokir went silent as they waited for the Arishok to arrive. She saw Lokir’s ear twitch before she heard the heavy footfalls herself. His horns were significantly larger than the rest of the others, both had gold bands wrapped around them. They had to have weighed ten pounds just on their own. His eyes were molten gold and pierced through her before settling on their joined hands, lips curling back to reveal sharpened teeth.

His voice boomed out over the compound, silencing the aimless chatter, “You’ve come here to convert. Why?”

She straightened her back and started to speak before Lokir cut her off. “Our society would see us ostracized…and we heard that the Qun would accept us,” he answered.

The Arishok’s unblinking eyes lifted and moved to her face instead of Lokir’s, “There are no relationships under the Qun. You and your partner will not be allowed to remain together.”

She dropped Lokir’s hand like it was made of fire and gagged, “I’d sooner walk through the Fade naked than be in a relationship with my brother!” she exclaimed.

Lokir’s hand covered his eyes and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Way to go, Amauri,” he sighed.

The Arishok’s eyes widen and moved between them. Taking in Lokir’s elven ears and her more rounded human ones, along with their matching black hair and jade eyes.

“I see.” He said.

He walked closer to the steps of the dais and opened his muscular arms, “Shanedan, Viddathari.”

Turning away from them, the Arishok walked back and sat on his throne. The half-horned Qunari strode forward and stood in front of them, “Follow me.”

He turned and showed them back to the tents, which would become their new home. Bright red fabrics were draped across the tents and hung over the passage ways. A few elves poked their heads out of one of the larger tents staring at the new recruits as they walked by.

Amauri picked up her pace so she would be up next to the Qunari, “If you are to show us around, we should be aware of each other’s names.” Seemingly more at ease without so many around her.

“We have no names in the Qun. Only titles. You are Viddathari,” he looked down at her.

She huffed, “No, I am Amauri. He,” she points to her flabbergasted brother, “is Lokir.”

The Qunari abruptly stopped and grabbed her shoulders before lowering his face towards hers. “Shanedan, pashaara. Ebost antir vantaam vasheb-sa karatoh. I hear you, enough. Give it a rest, why don’t you?” he growled.

She nodded, lips pursed and eyes blazing. Lokir placed his arm between them and pulled her away from the Qunari, slightly shaking his head at her as she looked over.

“My sister forgets herself,” his hand clamped over her mouth, “what is your title then?”

The Qunari’s lips pulled back into a smirk, “I am Sten.”

Lokir inclined his head towards Sten, pinching Amauri’s side to get her to do the same. Once they started moving further back into the sea of tents, Lokir released her from his grasp. Her low growl was barely heard before she stalked off.

Sten led them to an entrance into a bathhouse in the back. “You will clean up here. I will send another Viddathari over to collect you,” leaving them outside.

Both siblings nodded at his back and walked towards the door.

“What have we gotten ourselves into asa’ma’lin?” Lokir wondered out loud.

Amauri shrugged and walked through the entrance, calling out over her shoulder, “Better figure that out quick!” Running shaking fingers through her tangled hair, she took a moment to steady herself. “Before it’s too late,” she finished under her breath.


	2. 18th of Solace, 9:31 Dragon - Qunari Compound

The hot mid-summer sun beat down on her face as she sat on top of some stacked crates in the corner of the compound near the Arishok’s throne.The smell of incense hung heavy in the air surrounding the compound. Her curly black hair thrown up into a ponytail and the ends sticking to the back of her neck. Hands still smudged with charcoal from her earlier drawings of the men training hours before. She pants slightly and fans herself with her hand as she scans the training area before her for Lokir. 

He had found his place within the Qun, much quicker than she had. Today was his first day out in field training with the other Ashaads along the coast, while she was stuck in the compound with the other Viddathari and her books. She opens her journal to a cleaner page and picks up her worn down piece of charcoal. Short practiced strokes crossed over the page and slowly formed into a picture of the dais and occupied throne near her.

“Is that all you do now a days?” Lokir’s voice came from below, startling her out of her trance.

“Andraste’s ass, Lokir!” she yells before for throwing her journal aside and launching herself towards the smirking elf.

His laughter echoed out over the training grounds as Amauri tackled him to the ground, causing a couple of heads to turn to see the commotion they were causing. Both siblings were scraping on the ground to try and gain the advantage over the other, not realizing that they had rolled further away from the crates and towards the dais. She got the upper hand and pinned her brother underneath her. Lokir smiled up at her, proud that she had finally been able to pin him like he was teaching her.

“Viddathari!”

Both of their eyes widened and they quickly scrambled up. Lokir looked off to the side, the tips of his ears flattened against his skull and Amauri studied the patterns the clouds were making against the bright sky.

“We are in so much trouble,” she whispered under her breath towards Lokir.

“You started it,” he whispered back towards her.

Her hands clenched into fists behind her back as she fixed a glare onto the back of his skull, completely ignoring the rapidly approaching Qunari. 

His stern gaze fixed solely on her as he towered over her with his arms crossed over his chest, “Explain.”

“We were practicing-” Amauri started, forcing herself to look up into his strange eyes.

“I was teaching my sister how to defend herself should she find herself in a situation without any soldiers around to protect her,” Lokir interrupted.

Amauri nodded her head, still looking into the Sten’s eyes. 

“The two of you need to learn proper conduct within the Qun. Women do not fight.” He explained sternly, staring the both of them down.

Amauri’s hands clenched at her sides as she straightened her back and squared her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her brother visibly cringe at the Sten’s words, knowing full well that his sister was just stubborn enough to fight back.

“But this _ was _ proper conduct. I’ve been studying the Qun and it says that the men and women in it strive to be the best in all that they can. That’s why some of the men don’t speak the King’s Tongue unless they have a full grasp on the language,” she said.

Sten raised an eyebrow at her grasp of Qunari culture and his posture lessened in severity.

Amauri straightens her back and lifts her chin defiantly, “And Lokir is my brother and closest friend so it falls on him to help teach me these things since there are no Tamassrans around, correct? He is my age mate.”

A small smirk spreads on her lips as Sten continued to stare and Lokir’s mouth drops. Other nearby Qunari pause what they are doing to hear what she will come up with next, some were even placing small bets on how quickly she would get into trouble this time. 

“Besides, who else is going to beat him when he consistently leaves his left flank unguarded? He needs to learn just as much as I do. Honestly it’s a miracle he can even get through some of the drills you have him doing. If it weren’t for me observing and correcting him…”

Lokir’s hand flew and clamped her mouth shut, “I think we’ve heard enough, Amauri.”

Her eyes narrowed at her brother and Sten smirked, shaking his head. He motions for the two of them to split up and go back to their posts before going back to his group of men and resuming his training. Lokir removed his hand and ran away from Amauri before she could lash out again and start fighting him all over. Neither pair noticed the eyes of the Arishok watching them as they returned to their posts, Amauri to her stack of crates and journals and Lokir back to the Ashaad that was training him. Curiosity flickered in his eyes before they settled back onto the fighting pit to the right of the dais.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The half-horned Sten quietly walked through the tents that housed his brethren and the converts. His strong strides moving with purpose towards the largest tent. The moon was barely a sliver in the night sky but that didn’t impede his vision or slow him down on his quest. He had to express his thoughts to the Arishok about the two strange Viddathari, especially the younger female.

He paused right before the tent that housed the Arishok. Waiting for the permission to enter, he adjusts his greatsword on his back and stood at attention.

“ _ Enter. _ ” He heard in his native tongue from inside the tent.

The Sten ducked his head as he entered the large space. Bright reds and oranges dotted the inside of the Arishok’s tent, a small (by Qunari standards) table sat in the middle with the Arishok sitting up straight on a cushion behind it.

“ _ You usually give your reports during training, not after.” _ the Arishok says.

“ _ The female half-breed has potential. Ahead of her studies and claims to want to be a warrior. _ ”

“ _ Then she is not a female.” _

_ _ _ “I know this, but she does not.” _

_ _ _ “Then make her see,” _ the Arishok says as he dismisses the Sten from his tent.


End file.
